Du désespoir à l'espoir
by SaraSidleGrissomNadege
Summary: Le futur sauvé par le passé.
1. Chapter 1

Grissom et Greg franchissent le cordon jaune au 12ième étage de l'hôtel Tangiers. Dans le couloir il y avait un va et vient incessant de policiers. Regardant le sol. Adieu les preuves. Tout ce que Grissom espérait c'est que la chambre avait été protégé de tout ces incompétents. En arrivant au bout du couloir Grissom fut rassuré. Quelqu'un avait disposé des cordons jaune en travers de la porte fermée et Brass se tenait devant celle-ci.

Grissom : Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Brass las : Une femme tuée dans la chambre.

Grissom le visage fermé : Qui a appellé?

Brass montrant un homme assis un peu plus loin dans le couloir et entouré par deux policiers : Le mari.

Grissom se retournant vers Greg jusque là resté silencieux : Allez prendre ses empreintes et récupérez ses vêtements. Ensuite retrouvez moi dans la chambre.

Greg nerveux : Bien Griss.

Grissom enfile ses gants : Qui a touché la poignée?

Brass vérifiant son calepin : Le mari, Le réceptionniste, l'agent Porter et moi. J'avais des gants

Grissom soupirant : Ok, il me faut leurs empreintes. Il pose la main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte.

Du fer, il y a une odeur de fer. L'odeur caractéristique du sang. Et vu la forte odeur qui s'y dégage, il doit y en avoir beaucoup. Grissom fait un pas dans la chambre, enclenche l'interrupteur et ses yeux tombent sur le corps sans vie d'une femme. Au premier coup d'oeil il remarque que quelqu'un a touché le corps.

Il appelle Brass.

Grissom : Qui a touché le corps?

Brass : Le mari a rabattu les bords du peignoir sur sa femme disant qu'il refusait que quiconque la voit si peu vêtu.

Grissom : Il a touché autre chose?

Brass : Il a affirmé n'avoir touché que le peignoir.

Grissom : Merci. Et il se penche sur le corps de la victime. Il l'étudie minutieusement, prélève du sang, prend des photos. Greg pénètre dans la chambre, il toussote. Grissom lui demande de s'occuper du lit et de la salle de bains.

Greg passe les draps au rayon bleu à la recherche de sperme, salive, liquide séminal. Sans succès. Il les mets quand même dans un sac d'évidence. Il va étudier la salle de bains. Rien. La salle de bains est nickel. Il retrouve Grissom dans la chambre, il s'accroupit près du corps.

Grissom : D'après vous quelle est l'arme du crime?

Greg observant les multiples blessures : Je dirais un couteau de cuisine.

Grissom lui montrant une entaille sur l'abdomen : C'est trop irrégulier. Je pencherais plu...

Greg qui s'était penché pour voir l'entaille de plus près pouvait maintenant voir sous le lit. Il aperçu un couteau de chasse plein de sang.

Greg un sourire en coin : Plutôt pour un couteau de chasse?

Grissom surpris relève la tête: Comment?

En souriant Greg se relève contourne Grissom et se penche sous le lit. Deux secondes plus tard il en ressort un couteau de chasse.

Grissom souriant aussi : Un moment j'ai crû que vous pouviez lire dans mes pensées.

Greg sérieux cette fois et regardant fixement Grissom : Vos yeux en disent plus que vos pensées. Se détournant et rangeant le couteau dans un sachet. Surtout quand il s'agit de Sara.

Grissom pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu : Pardon?

Greg prêt à quitter la chambre : On sait tous que vous aimez Sara. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est pourquoi vous ne le lui dîtes pas. Il récupère ses sacs de preuves et ceux de Grissom. Juste avant de quitter la chambre.

Greg : Je retourne au labo.

Grissom se retrouve seul dans la chambre totalement déconcerté.

Voix : Il a raison.

Grissom se relève et se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant : De quoi vous parlez Brass?

Brass secouant la tête : De vos sentiment pour Sara.

Grissom de mauvaise foi : Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Sara.

Brass narquois : Et moi je suis le président des Etats-Unis.

Grissom ironique : Félicitations Monsieur Le Président. Et il quitte la chambre.

Derrière lui Grissom entend rire Brass : On se retrouve pour l'interrogatoire du mari.

Brass en riant : Ok Mr Sidle. (c'est vrai! pourquoi c'est toujours les femmes qui doivent changer de nom?)

Nick et Sara revenaient de leur scène de crime. Un jeune homme mort dans des toilettes publics dans une station service. Tout portait à croire que c'était un suicide mais comme disait toujours Grissom "Les hypothèses ne résolvent pas les crimes mais les preuves si"(j'ai inventé cette phrase du moins je me souviens pas de l'avoir entendu dire ça) Direction le laboratoire pour analyser tout ce qu'ils avaient pû relever. Nick va directement remettre les échantillons de sang à Hodges et Sara se dirige vers la salle des prélèvements (vous savez la pièce avec cette grande table blanche, je me rappelle plus comment ils appellent cette salle). Moins de cinq minutes plus tard Nick retrouve Sara dans la salle.

Nick souriant : Qu'est ce qu'on a?

Sara lui rendant son sourire : Tu parles comme Grissom maintenant?

Nick en riant : Oh! NON par pitié!

Tout deux éclatent de rire.

Récupérant leurs sérieux ils vérifient les vêtements de la victime, la porte des toilettes qu'ils ont récupérés, les débris de verres et l'arme du crime. Ils font des analyses, des comparaisons, envoient les empreintes trouvées sur la porte à Jacqui. Ils sont en plein boulot quand Brass les interrompt.

Brass : Salut les gars.

Sara otant ses lunettes orange : Salut Brass.

Nick relevant la tête de son microscope : Hé Brass. Quoi de neuf?

Brass s'adressant à Nick mais regardant Sara : Je suis venu chercher Sara. On a besoin d'elle en bas.

Sara étonnée : Moi? Pourquoi?

Brass haussant les épaules : Un suspect refuse de parler à quiconque sauf à vous.

Sara confuse : Quel est son nom?

Brass : John Altec.

Sara réfléchissant : Non je vois pas. Ce nom ne me dit rien. Se levant. Allons voir de quoi il retourne. Il est accusé de quoi?

Brass : Meurtre. Il aurait tué sa femme.

Sara répugnée : Ca ne fera qu'un salaud de plus derrière les barreaux.


	2. Chapter 2

Sur le chemin du poste de police, Jim explique à Sara l'affaire, il lui transmet le dossier contenant les photos de la victime et les premiers résultats revenus. On peut lire sur le visage de Sara de la colère et dans ses yeux on peut y voir de la démission. Elle ne comprendra jamais comment des gens sensés s'aimer peuvent en venir à se tuer.

Sara entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire à la suite du capitaine Brass. A peine a t'elle posé les yeux sur le suspect que le dossier qu'elle tient dans sa main lui échappe. Grissom qui se trouve derrière la vitre sans tain est intrigué.

Sara se baisse pour ramasser le dossier et profite de ce laps de temps pour reprendre le contrôle.

Brass s'est assis et elle vient s'asseoir à ses côtés face au suspect. Celui-ci n'a pas quitté Sara des yeux depuis son entrée dans la salle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Suspect : Salut Sara.

Sara le regarde fixement mais ne répond pas.

Brass jusque là simple spectateur et ressentant la tension entre les deux intervient.

Brass : Alors Mr Altec? Pouvez vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre d'hôtel?

Mr Altec regarde tour à tour Brass et Sara : J'ai dit que je ne parlerai qu'à Sara. La regardant dans les yeux. Seul à seule.

Brass est sur le point de répondre quand il sent la main de Sara sur son bras. Elle hoche la tête.

Sara : Ca va aller Brass.

Brass hésite mais sous le regard insistant de Sara accepte de quitter la salle.

Sara s'adresse de nouveau à Brass qui est sur sa sortie en montrant le policier en faction derrière le suspect : Faîtes le sortir aussi s'il vous plait.

Brass a toute confiance en Sara, il sait qu'elle peut se défendre seule mais l'affaire Holly Gribbs l'a rendu plus prudent. Son instinct, lui, lui dit que Sara sait ce qu'elle fait. Il fait signe au policier et tous deux quittent la salle.

A l'extérieur Brass demande au policier de rester près de la porte et lui va rejoindre Grissom derrière la vitre teintée.

Maintenant seule avec le suspect, Sara ne tient plus en place. Elle se lève. Elle fait les cent pas en étudiant le dossier.

Altec adossé à son siège les bras croisés la regarde faire : Sara assieds toi s'il te plait. Tu me donnes le tournis.

Aucune réaction de la jeune femme.

Celui-ci donne un coup de pied à la chaise en face de lui et elle s'arrête juste devant Sara.

Altec : Arrête-toi Brocoli.

A ses mots, Sara réagit avec force. Elle se penche sur la table et fait claquer le dossier dessus avec fureur : Répète-le encore une fois et je te brise la machoire.

Altec ironique : Comme tu as brisé celle de Jason, Ludo et Stellio.

Sara prête à exploser: Exactement. Elle regarde ses mains sur la table qui sont fermées dans des poings tellement serrés que ses jointures en sont devenues blanches. Après un soupir elle finit par s'asseoir.

Ils s'observent en silence pendant quelques minutes chacuns perdus dans leurs pensées.

C'est Sara qui rompt enfin le silence.

Sara : Que fais-tu à Las Vegas Eric?

Eric :John. Je m'appelle John. .

Sara surprise: Depuis quand? Tu disais toujours que tu détestais ce prénom.

John la fixant dans les yeux : Le jour où tu m'as appellé en disant que tu ne rentrerais pas à la maison. Je le déteste toujours mais quand tu es partie... Eric est mort.

Sara le regard triste : Je suis désolé.

John haussant les épaules : Tu avais un choix à faire et tu l'as fait. Tu es restée à Vegas. Un sourire triste sur les lèvres. C'était compréhensible. Après tout tu l'ai...

Sara se redressant sur sa chaise et élevant la voix : JE n'ai pas choisi, c'est TOI qui l'as fait... Je t'ai demandé de venir mais tu as refusé.

John d'une voix lasse : J'aurai fait quoi ici?

Sara avec un rire sans joie et la tête dans les mains: Tu m'aurais soutenu, tu m'aurais empêché de tomber, tu m'aurais...

John ému : Sara?

Sara relevant la tête : Laisse tomber. Après quelques secondes de silence. Pourquoi avoir changé ton nom de famille aussi?

John soudainement tendu : A cause de Jonathan.

Sara le visage fermé: Ouais. J'ai appris.

Se rappelant brusquement où elle est, Sara repasse en mode investigateur.

Sara: Maintenant Er...John, dis-moi pourquoi tu es à Vegas?

Derrière la vitre teintée Grissom et Brass qui ont suivi cet échange sont totalement perdus.

Grissom hésite à laisser Sara travailler sur cette affaire alors que Brass est maintenant totalement sûr que si Sara est restée à Vegas c'est pour Grissom.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire John se met à parler.

John le regard perdu : Avant-hier, c'était notre anniversaire de mariage. Trois ans déjà... Je lui avais promis de l'emmener à Vegas et je voulais te voir et te la présenter... J'avais réservé une chambre au Tangiers pour une nuit et une ta...

Sara l'interrompant : Une nuit?

John : Oui. On devait rentrer à Frisco hier après-midi... Les sacs étaient prêts, j'étais sur le point de payer la chambre quand Angela a insisté pour qu'on reste une nuit de plus. Elle avait appellé ses parents pour savoir comment allaient les filles. Tout se passait bien là-bas et elle m'a dit que l'idée de rester venait de sa mère. Alors j'ai accepté. On s'est balladé sur le strip tout l'après-midi, achetant des cadeaux pour les petites et mes beaux parents...Après le dîner, je lui ai demandé si elle était prête à te rencontrer et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu? N'attendant pas de réponse il dit un sourire aux lèvres :" Comment crois tu que je me sente John? Je vais rencontrer la première femme a qui tu as donné ton coeur. Je suis morte de trouille." Elle est retournée à la chambre. En l'attendant je suis allé prendre l'air.

Sara perplexe: Pourquoi tu n'es pas monté avec elle?

John avec un léger sourire : Si je me rappelle bien il te fallait près d'une heure pour te préparer quand on allait au restaurant.

Sara rougissant génée :Uhm! Ok. Continue.

John : Sachant qu'elle voulait faire bonne impression je me suis dit que ça prendrait plus d'une heure alors j'ai erré sur le strip...encore. Je me suis arrêté chez un fleuriste pour t'acheter une plante mais ils n'avaient pas celles que tu aimes.

Sara l'interrompant: Quel fleuriste?

John sans aucune hésitation: Celui près du casino Aladdin. "Des fleurs pour Jasmine".

Sara: Tu as parlé à quelqu'un?

John soupirant: Non désolé.

Sara assortissant son soupir: T'es allé où après?

John: Je suis revenu. La porte était fermée, j'ai donc utilisé mon pass. La lumière était éteinte et quand j'ai poussé l'interrupteur...Sa voix s'est cassée. Elle était allongée sur le sol son peignoir ouvert baignant dans une mare de sang.

Sara : Qu'as tu fait ensuite?

John tête baissée : Je...j'ai refermé le peignoir. Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment... Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde la voit comme ça. Ensuite j'ai appellé la police. En les attendant j'ai prévenu les parents d'Angela. Ils étaient anéantis. Le visage blême. Sara, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes filles?

Sara hésitant : Quel âge ont elles?

John la regardant sans la voir : Deux ans et demi. Sortant une photo de son porte-feuille il l'a pose devant Sara. Elle a été prise il y a un mois.

Sara regarde la photo émue. Deux petites filles identiques sourient à l'objectif. Toutes les deux sont brunes aux yeux verts.

Sara: Elles sont vraiment très belles.

John pose le doigt sur l'une des fillettes la fierté se lisant sur ses traits: C'est Gabrielle. Elle est calme, timide, affectueuse. C'est mon petit ange. Montrant la seconde fillette. Elle, c'est Sara. Elle est intrépide, têtue, fonceuse. C'est mon petit démon. Fixant Sara dans les yeux. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai appellé comme toi?

Sous son regard perçant Sara se sent tout à coup oppressée. Cette confrontation avec le passé ramène de nombreuses mémoires qu'elle a tenté d'oublier durant toutes ses années. Elle fini par se lever et se dirige vers la fenêtre : Non.

John se retournant sur sa chaise : Quand tu es parti y'a cinq ans et demi , j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait. Je t'av...

Sara observant toujours par la fenêtre et la voix inégale: Arrête. Je ne veux pas savoir.

John la rejoignant : On s'était juré de ne jamais se quitter. Quand on s'est installé ensemble on a refait cette promesse tu t'en souviens? Posant sa main sur la joue de Sara. Regarde-moi Sara. Elle tourne la tête, ses yeux sont pleins de larmes contenues. Tu t'en souviens?

Sara aux bords des larmes : Oui... Mais je suis partie.

John: Tu as suivi ton coeur. Il retourne ensuite s'asseoir.

Regardant la photo de ses filles : Je t'ai perdu. Tu avais plus besoin de lui que de moi. Tu sais quoi?...Je l'ai détesté pendant longtemps de nous avoir séparé...Puis j'ai rencontré Angela... Et j'ai compris. Quand l'amour s'en mêle on ne voit rien d'autre. Et tu as écouté ton coeur... Quand les filles sont nées, j'ai choisi de l'appeler Sara parce que cette fois j'étais sûr qu'elle, je ne la perdrais jamais.

Sara les larmes coulant mais la tête toujours tournée vers l'extérieur: Je n'aurai jamais dû partir de Frisco. Je n'aurai même jamais dû répondre au téléphone.

A côté, Grissom est sur le point de se précipiter hors de la pièce quand Brass le retient par le bras.

Brass sans relâcher sa prise : Laissez la finir.

Grissom furieux : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux mais regardez la, elle ne va pas bien.

Brass dévisageant Grissom dans l'incrédulité: Entres eux? Secouant la tête et murmurant à lui-même mais toute fois assez fort pour que Grissom entende: Vous êtes encore plus stupide que je le croyais. Puis plus fort: Il ne parlera qu'à Sara.

Grissom pousse un soupir et retourne à la vitre.

John est inquiet il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça et malgré sa douleur d'avoir perdu sa femme il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider: Honey, Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Sara se tournant vers John la fureur ayant remplacé la tristesse: HONEY? Ne le prononce plus jamais en ma présence. Je HAÏS ce mot.

Grissom, Brass et John sont tout trois sous le choc. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Brass découvre une nouvelle Sara. Il a toujours pensé qu'une Sara en colère était la dernière chose qu'il est souhaité voir mais la voir aussi triste, blessée et perdant le contrôle l'a remué au noyau.

John s'est senti impuissant. Il était tellement persuadé qu'elle était heureuse qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être en douleur et seule.

Grissom, lui, s'est enfin rendu compte de ce par quoi il a mis Sara et la connaissance de ça le rend malade. Il l'avait éloigné pour se protéger et parce qu'il était persuadé que Sara finirait par le blesser s'il la laissé entrer dans sa vie et finalement c'est lui qui l'avait blessé.

John faisant un pas en avant: Sara? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Sara les épaules baissées :Je suis désolé Eric. Je...Tu n'y est pour rien. C'est juste que...Je suis fatiguée. Lui faisant face avec un sourire las: Je sais que tu n'as pas tué ta femme. Toi et moi savons très bien qui l'a fait. Tu dois parler...

John posant une main sur son épaule: Sara je ne peux pas. C'est trop risqué. Je ne ve...

Sara reculant: Tu veux finir ta vie en prison? T'as pensé à tes filles? A moi?...Prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Parle avec le capitaine Brass Eric. Parle lui.

John défait: Si je vais en prison mes filles sont en sécurité...et toi aussi.

Sara une larme coulant sur sa joue: J'ai fait l'erreur de t'abandonner une fois je ne recommencerai pas. Regardant dans les yeux de John. Et si je peux t'éviter d'aller en prison je le ferai.

John pas rassuré par ce qu'il lit dans ses yeux: Sar' tu ne dois rien faire.

Sara le serrant dans ses bras et parlant doucement dans son oreille: Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je n'ai rien à perdre contrairement à toi. Se redressant et parlant normalement. Appelle Emma Zack. C'est une amie et mon avocate. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et sort en trombe de la salle bousculant l'officier devant la porte. John tente de la suivre mais le policier l'en empêche. Il retourne s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Seul.

Des secondes plus tard, Brass et Grissom pénètrent à nouveau dans la pièce. Avant même de pouvoir prononcer un mot John s'adresse à eux.

John : Je veux téléphoner.


	3. Chapter 3

Cath : Warrick, il est hors de question que je touche à ses choses.

Warrick : Allez Cath. Ca ne va pas te manger.

Cath le regard noir : J'ai dit non. Je ne suis pas payé pour ça. Faisant un pas en arrière. Arrgh! C'est trop rampant.

Warrick ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'expression dégoutée de sa collègue.

Cath une lueur mortelle dans les yeux : C'est Grissom qui devrait être là pas moi. Ce sont ses amis pas les miens. Regardant le corps à ses pieds. je déteste les bogues.

Warrick sourire aux lèvres s'accroupit près du corps et commence à photographier et recueillir les insectes.

Cath soupirant : Je prend le périmètre. Et elle s'éloigne.

Excepté les flashs d'appareils photos des deux CSI et leurs lampes torches allumées, le silence est total. Warrick est rapidement rejoint par David.

Subitement un nuage obscurci la lune laissant le désert dans l'obscurité. Quelques minutes plus tard un cri transperce la nuit suivi de près par une menace.

Voix furieuse : Je vais le tuer. Je jure que je vais tuer Grissom.

War' qui s'est précipité arme au point vers Catherine a du mal à retenir son rire quand il s'aperçoit de sa position. Mais celui-ci meurt sur ses lèvres quand il voit ce sur quoi elle est tombée.

Warrick polissant sa lampe torche aux pieds de Cath : Catherine ne bouges pas. Se tournant vers l'officier attendant un peu plus loin. Pouvez-vous m'apporter mon kit s'il vous plait?

Officier : Tenez.

Warrick : Merci. Il prend ensuite des photos, met les insectes dans des fioles stériles et le bras en décomposition dans un sac qu'il donnera à David en partant. Il demande à Cath de se relever et commence à la traîter.

Warrick géné : Hum!...Catherine, tu vas devoir enlever tes vêtements.

Cath le regardant d'un air narquois : Est-ce que j'ai droit à un rechange ou je dois rester en sous-vêtements?

Warrick rougissant : Je...Je vais chercher une combinaison. Et il s'échappe en courant.

Cath le regardant partir en souriant : Trop facile.

Une fois la femme changée, War' étiquette les vêtements et accompagné de Catherine, ils retournent auprès du corps. Il prend ses échantillons et donne le bras à David.

Alors que Warrick dépose toute l'évidence dans le coffre de sa voiture, Catherine attrappe une des fioles contenant un bogue.

Warrick surpris : Cath, qu'est ce que tu...

Catherine levant la main : On ne me laissera jamais tuer Grissom alors laisse moi au moins tuer un de ses amis. Et avec un sourire mauvais elle écrase l'asticot sous sa chaussure.

Warrick : tu te sens mieux?

Cath soupirant : Non. Tendant la main vers un autre asticot. Peut-être qu'un autre pourrait m'aider.

Warrick frappant sa main au loin : Tu vas devoir trouver autre chose à écraser.

Cath fusillant du regard le sac offençant puis Warrick : Bien. Et elle part s'asseoir dans le véhicule.

Warrick la rejoint et ensemble ils retournent au laboratoire. Une fois arrivés, ils se séparent. Cath se dirige vers le labo d'ADN alors que Warrick part à la recherche de Grissom pour commencer la chronologie. Sur son chemin il aperçoit Nick travaillant dans la salle de disposition. Il entre en frappant légèrement sur la porte.

Warrick : Hé homme! T'aurais pas vu Griss?

Nick relevant la tête : Non désolé. Regardant par dessus l'épaule de son ami. Rick? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Cath? Je l'ai vu sortir en trombe du labo d'ADN habillée dans une combinaison.

Warrick montrant ses possessions : Elle a fait une rencontre malencontreuse avec les petits amis de Grissom.

Nick amusé : OWW! Grissom est dans les ennuis.

Warrick : YEP. Bon je dois le trouver avant Cath ou notre affaire pourrait ne jamais être résolue. Te vois plus tard Stokes.

Nick : A plus War' et bonne chance.

Warrick s'éloignant : Sûr. Je vais en avoir besoin.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara gare son SUV dans le désert à la limite de Vegas. Sortant de sa voiture elle va s'asseoir près de la falaise qui surplombe la ville. Le ciel est absent de toutes étoiles. La seule lumière est celle venant des néons lointains du strip.

LE DESERT. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle y mettait les pieds uniquement pour le travail. Le désert lui inspiré la tristesse, la désolation et l'abandon. Elle préférait l'océan. Les vagues qui venaient mourir sur les rochers l'avait toujours apaisé...Pourtant aujourd'hui elle recherchait sa présence. La plupart du temps elle y venait après une affaire forte en émotions ou après une dispute avec Grissom. Récemment c'était surtout à cause de Grissom. Le désert était devenu son refuge alors que Grissom était devenu sa prison.

_'Je n'ai rien à perdre contrairement à toi'_ Et c'était vrai. Au cours des cinq dernières années elle avait fini par se perdre ; elle avait perdu son identité et le contrôle de sa vie. _Qu'était devenue la jeune femme souriante, celle qui aimait la vie, son travail et qui croyait en l'être humain?_

Elle avait disparu. Pourtant aujourd'hui le retour d 'Eric lui offrait la chance de récupérer sa vie...ou de la perdre définitivement... Qu'importe. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle serait là. Elle arrêterait celui qui avait gâché une partie de leur vie et ensuite elle ferait sortir Grissom de sa vie une fois pour toute.

Forte de ses résolutions Sara décide de retourner chez elle, elle emballera quelques affaires, prendra son module de balayage et laissera sa voiture avec son portable et son paginer devant son complexe d'appartement. Elle s'arrêtera à un distributeur et prendra un hôtel. Grâce à son métier, il ne lui sera pas difficile de disparaître tout en continuant sa recherche du meurtrier d'Angela.

Sara est parvenue à entrer et sortir de son appartement sans rencontrer quiconque. Elle a retiré de l'argent et est maintenant installée dans un motel modeste mais propre. Elle branche immédiatement son module et défait son sac. Une fois fini elle s'allonge sur le lit et fixe le plafond.

Sara : Temps pour penser à un plan.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire Brass dépose un téléphone devant Eric. Celui-ci le prend et compose un numéro devant les deux hommes qui se sont éloignés sans pour autant sortir.

Voix : Rykers...

Eric : Jason, c'est Eric.

Jason : Hé! Salut homme.

Eric : Jason écoute-moi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Angela est morte, elle a été poignardé. Je suis au poste de police de Las Vegas. Viens et demande "John ALTEC"

Jason : Eric pourquoi...

Eric impatient : John ALTEC. Sara est déjà au courant. Faut que tu viennes ici immédiatement. Oh et on aura besoin de la soupe de légumes.

Jason : La totale?

Eric : Non pas la pomme de terre.

Jason : Ok. On arrive.

Et ils raccrochent.

Brass et Grissom ont suivi la moitié de l'échange et ils sont totalement largués. _Qui penserait à demander une soupe de légumes en plein drame?_

Jim se rapprochant : Mr Altec, vous êtes prêt à répondre à d'autres questions?

Eric : J'ai tué ma femme. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Brass le jaugeant : Très bien. Mr Altec vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous pouvez garder le silence(bla bla bla) Se tournant vers l'officier. Emmenez-le.

Une fois seuls Grissom regarde Brass : Cette affaire sent mauvais.

Brass : J'aurai pas dit mieux... Il a fait des aveux et sans preuves du contraire il finira sa vie en prison.

Grissom : Je sais. Sortant de la pièce. Je retourne au labo.

Brass le suivant : Et pour Sara?

Grissom : Je l'appellerai et demanderai à Greg d'aller chez elle.

Brass : Ok. Vous vois plus tard. Et il s'en va.

Grissom se dirige pour le labo son téléphone à l'oreille.

Grissom : Sara c'est Grissom. Rappellez-moi s'il vous plait.

Il décide de la paginer. '_Sara SVP Rappellez C URGENT. Merci. GG.'_

En passant les portes du labo il entraperçoit Catherine entrant dans les vestiaires. Il va directement pour son bureau mais en chemin il tombe sur Warrick. Malgré sa bonne volonté il ne saisi aucuns des mots que Warrick prononce. Il l'interromps.

Grissom : Warrick ce n'est pas le moment. Je sui en...

Warrick : Griss j'ai besoin de vous pour faire une chronologie et Catheri...

Grissom levant la main : Vous pouvez le faire. Faisant un tour d'horizon. Vous avez vu Greg?

Warrick regardant son patron : Dans la salle de repos il fait un pot de son café spécial.

Grissom : Merci. Et il part retrouver Greg.

Grissom : Greg j'ai besoin que vous alliez chez Sara. Voyez si...

Greg alarmé : Quoi? Pourquoi?

Grissom : Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Alors allez la...

Greg est hors de la salle avant même que Griss est fini sa phrase.

Enfin dans son bureau Grissom ne prend pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il va s'asseoir et se rejoue en boucle la demi-heure qui vient de passer. Des dizaines de questions surgissent dans sa tête dont deux plus insistantes que les autres. _'Qui est John/Eric pour Sara?_ et _'Qui a tué sa femme?' _Sentant qu'une migraine va pas tarder à se manifester, il décide d'anticiper en prennant ses médicaments. Malheureusement pour lui le repos est de courte durant quand une tornade rousse pénètre dans son bureau.

Cath furieuse : Vous! Je vous déteste. N'obtenant aucune réaction elle regarde mieux son ami. S'apercevant que quelque chose ne va pas elle s'abaisse sur la chaise lui faisant face.

Après quelques minutes de silence Catherine se risque à l'interrompre.

Cath : Gil?

Grissom enlève ses lunettes et frotte son front douloureux. Il regarde Cath mais ne répond pas.

Catherine voyant la boîte de médicaments : Migraine?

Griss hoche la tête.

Cath : Vous voulez en parler?

Grissom : Un cas compliqué.

Cath souriant : Griss la majorité des cas sont compliqués.

Griss soupirant : On a eu une femme poignardé au Tangiers. Le mari était là et il a été arrêté. Au poste il a avoué mais...

Cath : Mais?

Grissom : Brass et moi avons écouté une conversation privée entre le suspect et quelqu'un de son entourage. Il sait... Passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils savent qui est le meurtrier mais ne diront rien...Si on ne trouve aucunes autres preuves il va passer le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis. Et deux petites filles vont perdre coup sur coup leur mère et leur père.

Catherine n'avait vu Grissom devenir aussi impliqué dans une affaire que pour deux raisons. Les enfants et Sara. La première était à exclure et quand à la deuxième elle avait des doutes. Depuis plusieurs mois, c'était à peine s'ils s'adressaient la parole. Donc ôtant le reconnaître elle était dans le noir total. Et elle détestait ça. A voir le visage de son vieil ami elle n'obtiendrait aucune autre explication. Son seul moyen d'en savoir plus est d'interroger l'autre personne au courant. Brass. Elle quitte le bureau fermant la porte derrière elle.

Arrivé devant chez Sara Greg est rassuré quand il voit son SUV garé sur le parking. Il s'arrête près de lui et pénètre dans l'immeuble. Au deuxième étage il frappe sur la porte 2B. Aucune réponse. Il recommence plusieurs fois. Toujours rien. Il prend son portable et appelle le fixe de Sara. Il entend la sonnerie de l'autre côté de la porte mais personne ne décroche. Il coupe la communication avant que le répondeur ne se mette en marche et appelle Grissom.

Voix : Grissom.

Greg : Griss je suis devant la porte de Sara. Sa voiture est là mais elle ne répond pas.

Griss : Vous l'avez appelé?

Greg : Ouais mais rien.

Grissom : Son portable aussi?

Greg : Non désolé. J'y ai pas pensé.

Grissom : Ok, je m'occupe de l'appeller. Vous, voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver dans son Tahoe.

Greg : Griss. Qu'est ce qui se...

Grissom élevant la voix : Faîtes ce que je vous dis.

Greg en colère : BIEN.

A peine a t'il ouvert la portière qu'il entend une sonnerie de téléphone provenant de la boîte à gant. Il le prend et y répond quand il repère l'identifiant.

Greg : C'est moi Grissom. Sara a laissé son portable et pagineur dans sa voiture.

Grissom : Ne bougez pas j'arrive.

Grissom fouille dans son tiroir et récupère le double de clé de Sara. Il se précipite à son véhicule et roule sans hésitation en direction de chez elle.

_'Seigneur faîtes que Sara aille bien'_ Il répète cette phrase comme une incantation durant tout le chemin.

S'il perdait Sara maintenant il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Quand il arrive enfin il stoppe sa voiture derrière celle de Sara. Sans mot il monte les escaliers et frappe à la porte avant d'introduire la clé dans la serrure. Il ouvre la porte et appelle Sara. Rien. Il pénètre dans l'appartement suivi de Greg.

Greg : Je vais voir dans sa chambre.

Grissom acquiesce. Il s'enfonce dans le domaine de Sara. Ses yeux sont partout. Sa bibliothèque surchargée, son bureau encombré de papiers, un plaid posé sur le dos d'un fauteuil. Il enregistre tout ce qui fait que Sara est Sara. Son regard est attiré par une plante reposant près de la fenêtre, c'est une orchidée. Celle qu'il lui a offert. Un sourire effleure ses lèvres. Greg interromp ce moment en revenant de nouveau dans le salon.

Greg : Je ne peux pas l'affirmer mais je dirai que rien n'a été déplacé et que rien ne manque. Il s'approche du bureau de Sara et y jette un coup d'oeil. Il a un mauvais pressentiment quand il repère l'emplacement vide près de l'ordinateur.

Greg : Griss, son module de balayage a disparu et euh...

Grissom : Greg!

Greg : Sa boîte de balles a disparue aussi.

Grissom sentant monter la peur : Vous remarquez autre chose?

Greg en panique: Non.

Grissom : Bien. Laissez nous retourner au laboratoire. Prenez la voiture de Sara. Quelqu'un vous raccompagnera plus tard pour récupérer la votre.

Et ensemble ils quittent l'appartement de Sara.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine et Nick discutent assis autour de la table de le salle de repos avec une tasse de café devant eux quand Grissom et Greg y font irruption. Cath et Nick sursautent. Cath est sur le point de faire une remarque mais quand elle pose ses yeux sur ses collègues elle la ravale. A leur tête décomposée, elle comprend immédiatement que quelque chose de grave c'est produit. Elle bondi de sa chaise et s'approche de Grissom.

Cath anxieuse : Mon Dieu Griss! Regardant tour à tour les deux hommes. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Griss, c'est votre mère? Est ce qu'elle va bien? Comme elle n'obtient aucune réaction, elle touche le bras de son ami. Bras qu'il retire brusquement de sa prise.

Cath de plus en plus inquiète : Gil? Se tournant vers Greg. Tu peux expliquer?

Greg fait signe à Cath et Nick de le suivre vers le fond de la salle.

Il regarde Griss puis s'adresse à ses amis : Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous. Il y a une heure Griss m'a demandé d'aller chez Sara parce...

Nick intervient : Attends une seconde. Pourquoi Sara serait chez elle?

Greg : Griss m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. J'y suis donc allé. Sa voiture était là mais pas elle. J'ai prévenu Grissom et il m'a rejoint devant son immeuble. Quand on est entré chez elle y'avait personne mais... Il tortille ses doigts ne sachant pas comment continuer.

Cath impatiente : Greg!

Greg : Le module de balayage a disparu...Ainsi que sa boîte de munitions. On ne sait pas où elle est et elle est armée.

Nick choqué : Pourquoi? Je veux dire pourquoi aurait elle besoin d'une arme et surtout pourquoi partirait elle sans rien dire?

Greg : Je ne sais pas.

Cath revenant à Grissom : Gil? hé, dîtes nous ce qui ne va pas. On peut vous aider. On est là pou...

Grissom inconscient de ses environnements : Faut que je parle à John...A Eric. Il faut que je lui parle. Lui seul peut m'aider. Et il quitte la pièce sous le regard ébahi de ses collègues.

Nick est le premier à réagir : Qui sont John et Eric? Et qu'est ce que ça a voir avec Sara?

Cath/Greg : Aucunes idées.

Cath : J'aime pas ça du tout. Perdue dans ses pensées et oubliant du même coup la présence des deux hommes. Pas encore. Cette fois il ne s'en remettra pas.

Greg : Cath de quoi tu parles?

Cath revenant à la réalité : Hein! Quoi? Tu disais?

Nick : Qui ne s'en remettra pas et de quoi?

Cath : Grissom. Passant une main dans ses cheveux. Vous vous souvenez de l'affaire Debbie Marlin?

Nick : La femme qui ressemblait à Sara?

Cath : Ouais. Il... Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi obsédé par une affaire. Il n'a pas laissé la scène pendant trois jours. C'était comme si... Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais je ne suis pas prête à oublier son regard quand il a découvert Debbie sur le sol de sa salle de bains. Il...

Greg : Il aime Sara c'est normal. Comment tu réagirais si tu voyais le visage de l'homme que tu aimes sur un corps mort?

Cath : Y'a plus que ça. C'est assez compliqué mais je pense que Grissom a fait un parallèle entre l'histoire Lurie/Debbie et lui/Sara.

Nick : Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Grissom ne fait plus équipe seul avec Sara.

Greg : Pourquoi?

Cath levant les yeux au ciel : Pour faire court, Lurie était amoureux d'une femme plus jeune et travaillant avec lui. Comme Griss.

Greg : OH.

Nick : Sauf que Grissom ne tuerait jamais Sara. _'Pour la tuer faudrait déjà qu'il l'approche'_

Cath : Exact. Et aujourd'hui ça. Si Sara est en danger Grissom ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvé. Et vous savez comme moi que si elle ne veut pas être trouvé, on n'y arrivera pas.

Greg : On fait quoi alors? On attend qu'elle fasse une erreur? _Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver, elle est trop bonne. _Que quelqu'un découvre son corps? _Seigneur faîtes que non. _Ou qu'elle revienne d'elle même?

Nick regardant Catherine : Mon affaire est en attente de résultat. Je peux retourner chez Sara et vérifier que rien d'autre ne manque.

Cath lui souriant : Ok. Greg où en est votre affaire?

Greg : Rien de concret. Le mari a été emmené pour l'interrogatoire et c'est Griss et Brass qui s'en sont occupés.

Nick sursaute à la mention du capitaine de police.

Nick : Il a tué sa femme?

Greg surpris : Ouais . Comment tu sais?

Nick : Brass est venu chercher Sara parce que le type ne voulait parler qu'à elle.

Cath : Je commence à comprendre. Et croyez moi ça ne me plait pas.

Nick/Greg : Quoi encore?

Cath s'asseyant : Tout à l'heure j'ai parlé avec Griss. Il m'a mis à jour sur son cas. Le type a avoué mais apparemment il n'a rien fait.

Nick : Qu'est ce qui le rend si sûr de ça?

Cath : Lui et Brass ont entendu le suspect parler avec une autre personne. Ils savent qui est le meurtrier mais refusent de le dénoncer. Et je suis prête à parier que l'autre personne était Sara.

Greg : Je vais voir Brass.

Cath le retenant par le bras : J'y vais. Toi va voir Warrick et met le au courant. Après j'irai voir où est Griss. Allons-y.

Ils partent chacuns de leur côté priant pour que rien de terrible ne se produise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom atteint enfin le bureau de Brass. Il a mis à profil le trajet pour récupérer un semblant de contrôle. Brass est au téléphone, il frappe sur le montant de la porte pour faire connaître sa présence.

Brass relève la tête. Apercevant Gil il l'invite à entrer et lui chuchote doucement de fermer la porte.

Grissom vient s'asseoir en face de son ami.

Brass raccrochant : Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Grissom regardant un point derrière Brass : Sara est introuvable...Elle...Elle est partie. Elle a pris son scanner et son arme et...elle est partie. Sans rien dire. Pas un mot. Rien...C'est une excellente investigatrice, elle sait comment disparaître...Je...On l'a perdu.

Brass touché par la détresse de son ami : Gil. Sara n'est pas stupide. Elle ne se mettra pas en danger volontairement. Si elle a besoin d'aide elle nous appellera.

Griss se redressant sur sa chaise : Je ne vais pas attendre un hypothétique appel. Faut la retrouver maintenant. Envoyez son signalement, vérifiez ses cartes de...

Brass : Je connais mon travail Gil.

Grissom : Désolé Jim. Le regardant dans les yeux. Je voudrai parler à Mr Altec...En privé.

Brass : Griss, je ne...

Grissom : SVP Jim. Il sait quelque chose.

Brass : Très bien, allez-y.

Grissom se levant : Cath va sûrement venir vous voir.

Brass : Je lui expliquerai l'histoire.

Grissom : Merci. Et il s'en va en direction des cellules.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depuis maintenant plus de deux heures Sara pense et repense à son plan d'action. Des centaines d'idées lui ont traversées l'esprit, certaines irréalisables, d'autres trop dangereuses et quelques unes vraiment stupides. Malgré toutes ses connaissances Sara se rend compte qu'arrêter un meurtrier sans aucuns moyens n'est pas si facile. Toutefois elle se refuse toujours à demander l'aide de ses collègues. Trop risqué de les impliquer dans cette affaire et surtout, il lui faudrait tout leurs raconter, et elle ne se sentait pas prête à voir la pitié dans leurs regards et la peine sur leurs visages. Alors comme elle l'a fait toute sa vie, elle agit seule.

Une fois son plan bien en tête, Sara décide de prendre une douche et de se reposer.

Dans quelques heures elle a rendez-vous avec son pire cauchemar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur un mur deux colonnes avec deux noms écrit en grosses lettres rouge. A droite celui d'un homme "JOHN ALTEC", à gauche celui d'une femme "SARA SIDLE". Sous eux des dizaines de photos où on peut les voir seuls ou accompagnés.

Une main gantée tenant une bombe de peinture dessine une grande croix noire dans la colonne "JOHN ALTEC". La main se dirige vers la colonne "SARA SIDLE", quelques uns des doigts passent sur des photos en particuliers. Toutes représentent Sara soit avec un jeune homme brun, soit avec un homme d'âge mûr avec une barbe. La main finit par séloigner et se pose sur une table jonchés de papiers. Un ordinateur portable est ouvert et sur l'écran apparaît deux noms "GIL GRISSOM" et "NICK STOKES". Au bout de quelques secondes un index appuie sur la touche efface. Un des noms est supprimé. Ne reste plus que "GIL GRISSOM".

La main déplace quelques papiers qui laissent apparaître un couteau de chasse.

-La mort va bientôt vous frapper Mr Grissom. Dit une voix masculine.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara a du mal à trouver le sommeil mais quand il vient enfin, arrive aussi le rêve. ' En une miliseconde La Sara adulte redevient une fillette de 9 ans. Elle se trouve sur la plage, celle qu'elle fréquentait avec ses amis. Le soleil frappe durement rendant le sable brûlant. Derrière elle, Sara peut encore voir ses empreintes. Elle est venue seule mais elle sait que ses amis l'attendent.

"-Nous t'attendions dit Jason.

-Désolé pour le retard répond Sara.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve mais elle peut sentir la fraîcheur de l'air salin sur ses joues et le soleil qui chauffe sa peau_

-Pas de problème intervient Ludo en posant son bras autour des épaules de la fillette et en la serrant contre lui.

-Arrête de draguer Don Juan et laisse nous partir maintenant dit Eric en frappant son ami dans le dos."

Sara qui connaît son secret ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son rougissement.

Ils ne mettent pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre leur grotte secrète. Sara et Eric l'avaient trouvé par accident il y a presque un an quand ils tentaient de semer le chien des Macliso. Ils y venaient une fois par semaine et à ce moment là, ils pouvaient parler de tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Toutes questions obtenaient une réponse et tout problèmes trouvaient une solution. Aucuns sujets n'étaient tabous...Excepté un...Jonathan. Puis ce fût comme si l'univers du rêve se déchirait. Sara se situe maintenant devant sa maison les mains pleines de sang et un corps à ses pieds. L'enfant est allongé dans une mare de sang, il est pâle et sa peau commence à devenir grise. Il ne bouge plus. Sara ne peut détacher ses yeux du corps. Alors l'enfant ouvre subitement les yeux et se met à crier plusieurs fois à Sara.

"-C'est ta faute, tu l'as laissé me tuer"

"-KEVIN" Sara se réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Elle est embrouillée dans les draps. Elle demeure immobile un long moment focalisant son attention sur ses environnements. Tournant finalement la tête, elle tend son bras, trouve la lampe de chevet et l'allume. A sa montre il est 6h25. Sachant qu'il lui sera impossible de se rendormir, elle quitte le lit et se dirige pour la salle de bain. Un bon bain chaud l'aidera à se détendre et à lui faire oublier pour un temps son cauchemar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A l'autre bout de la ville dans les locaux des CSI, le reste de l'équipe termine sa nuit. Grissom, lui, entre dans la cellule de John Altec.

Celui-ci est assis à même le sol, le front appuyé sur ses genoux pliés et les mains autours de ses chevilles. S'il ne relève pas la tête quand la grille s'ouvre c'est parce qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées pas très agréables à en juger par les doigts étroitement serrés aux chevilles. Grissom en profite pour l'observer. L'homme le confond, il voudrait le détester mais il n'y arrive pas. Au contraire, il ressent une forte envie de l'aider.

Grissom finit par s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer son attention. En vain. Alors il s'adresse à lui. "-Mr Altec, je souhaiterai vous poser d'autres questions et sa...

-Partez! l'interromps John sans même relever la tête. J'ai dit tout ce qu' il y avait à dire. Je ne parlerai plus à personne. Il lève la tête et regarde Grissom droit dans les yeux. Surtout pas à vous. Sortez!.

-Je suis venu pour vous aider Mr Altec.

-Comme vous avez aidé Sara? répond John acide.

-Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi.

-Si vous le dîtes marmonne John. Sortez maintenant.

Grissom ne bouge pas et le silence s'installe à nouveau.

-Qui est Jonathan? lance Grissom. Aucune réponse. Est ce lui qui a tué votre femme? insiste t'il. Où est Sara?

A la mention de Sara John réagit et son corps se détend. Grissom sourit intérieurement. **C'est l'effet Sara Sidle. **_Combien de fois la seule mention de son prénom l'a fait sortir de ses pensées ou le seul fait de la voir ou d'entendre sa voix à égayé sa nuit. Et surtout combien de fois tu as été distrait par elle? ajoute une petite voix. _Son sourire disparaît et Grissom laisse échapper un soupir. John qui le regarde est surpris par toutes les émotions qu'il voit passer sur le visage de l'autre homme. 'Joie, amour, doute crainte et désespoir' _Etrange pour un homme qu'on dit n'avoir aucuns sentiments et émotions _pense John.

John soupire à son tour avant de se redresser et d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc qui fait face à la porte et où se tient Grissom.

-Vous l'aimez? demande John.

Griss le jauge quelques secondes décidant si oui ou non il doit répondre. Finalement il opte pour la vérité. Oui, j'aime Sara.

John qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse est pris de cours par sa franchise. Est ce sa réponse ou son regard triste, ou les deux? Il ne le sait pas. Mais à cette seconde John décide de lui faire confiance. Vous devez la retrouver.

-Où est elle?

-Je ne sais pas...Mais je sais ce qu'elle va faire. Fermant ses yeux. Et si personne ne l'arrête...

-Qui est Jonathan? répète Grissom d'une voix emplit de crainte par ce que John était sur le point de dire.

-Mon frère. Sa voix est glaciale. Mon frère jumeau. et Sara est partie à sa recherche.

-Où est il?

-Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que...La sonnerie du portable de Grissom le stoppe à mi-phrase.

-Grissom.

-...

Vous êtes sûr?

-...

-Très bien j'arrive. Et il raccroche.

-Sara? demande John une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

-Non... Je dois y aller. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

-Pas sans Sara.

Grissom hoche la tête et s'en va.

Moins de trois secondes après John le rappelle : Dr Grissom?

Griss revient sur ses pas : Oui?

-Needle.

Grissom plisse les yeux signe de son incompréhension.

-Jonathan Marc Needle... Et je m'appelle Johnson Eric Needle. N,E,E,D,L,E.

Sur le chemin de la sortie Grissom croise un groupe de personnes qui se dirige vers les cellules. Ce que Gil Grissom ne sait pas c'est qu'en venant discuter avec John, sa vie vient de changer et de sauver Sara.


	7. Chapter 7

7H48

Sara quitte sa chambre d'hôtel et se dirige vers son appartement. Elle se doute qu'un ou plusieurs de ses collègues ont déjà dû le visiter mais elle sait aussi qu'ils n'y reviendront pas avant d'avoir du nouveau. Ce qui lui laisse le temps de récupérer encore plus de vêtements et surtout vider son coffre-fort câché dans sa salle de bains. Sur le seuil de chez elle, Sara identifie immédiatement le parfum de Grissom ou plutôt son odeur étant donné qu'il ne porte aucun parfum au travail. Un sourire ironique lui vient " Plus de cinq ans à Vegas et il n'est jamais venu chez moi. Il suffit que je parte pour que ça se produise. Crétin!! ...Ce type est un abruti!". Elle ferme la porte, se dirige droit vers sa chambre, prend un sac et y met ses vêtements. Ensuite elle va à la salle de bains, ouvre le placard, enlève les serviettes qui laissent apparaître le coffre. Elle tape le code et l'ouvre. A l'intérieur se trouve; Argent, photos, boîte à bijoux, feuilles de papiers, des coupures de journaux et des copies de rapports de police. 26 ans d'horreurs et de secrets. Elle ressort de la pièce et de son appartement sans jeter un oeil autour. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait remarqué la photo manquante sur son frigo et sur son étagère de bibliothèque.

--------------------------------------------

Grissom pénètre dans le bureau de Brass sans frapper et vient s'asseoir en face de lui. " Vous pourriez faire une recherche complète pour moi Jim SVP?"

" Votre affaire?"

" Oui Brass"

" Il vous a parlé?" interroge le capitaine curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

" Plus ou moins"

Voyant que Grissom n'en dira pas plus, Il décroche le téléphone. " Ok. Nom?"

" Jonathan Marc NEEDLE et Johnson Eric NEEDLE."

Brass lui jette un regard noir pour faire bon effet puis transmet la demande et raccroche. Jim est inquiet, il se sent démuni devant la détresse de Gil. Il sait qu'il devrait le désaisir de l'enquête mais il ne peut s'apporter à le faire. Il espère simplement que son vieil ami saura rester objectif et ne se perdra pas dans cette affaire. Mais surtout qu'il ne perdra pas Sara.

---------------------------------------------

" Vous avez demandé une soupe de légumes? La voilà" dit une voix.

Eric l'identifie sans problèmes, elle appartient à Jason.

Celui-ci fait un pas plus près de la cellule et Eric aperçoit les 4 autres personnes avec lui. Ils sont tous là. Jason, Mélissa, Ludo, Chloé et Stellio. En les regardant tour à tour il ne peut s'empêcher de se remémorer leurs rencontres.

**FLACH BACK**

8 Juillet 1977. Californie.

C'était leurs premiers jours au centre de loisirs du quartier et Johnson, Jonathan et Sara, âgés respectivement de 10 ans, 10 ans et 6 ans, ne connaissaient personnes. Ils s'étaient assis à l'écart les uns des autres et loin des autres enfants et avaient observé. C'était Sara avec l'innocence de ses 6 ans qui était allée vers un groupe de garçons et filles de son âge. Très vite malheureusement, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec eux. John qui l'avait observé de son endroit n'avait pu retenir son sourire. Il l'avait vu retourner s'asseoir sur le banc. Il l'aurait bien rejointe mais préférait qu'elle se fasse des amis par elle-même.

Quelques jours plus tard alors que Jonathan était détesté par tous, John trouvait des amis. Il continuait tout de même à garder un oeil sur Sara qui restait assise sur le même banc jours après jours avec un livre. Un matin, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années avait approché Sara. Il l'avait présenté à ses amis et coïncidence ou pas, l'un des garçons était John. A partir de ce jour ils ne se quittèrent plus. Dans les rues de Tamalès Bay, un des enfants en cachait 7 autres. Ils étaient tous très différents mais ensemble ils formaient un groupe complet. Un bloc solide.

Ils s'étaient surnommés ' la soupe de légumes.' Pourquoi?...Ca avait commencé par un jeu le jour où Sara était tombée toute habillée dans la piscine de Mélissa. En séchant ses cheveux s'étaient mis à friser et Chloé l'avait comparé à un brocoli, elle aurait pu dire un chou fleur, mais ce jour là Sara portait un ensemble short vert. Celle-ci avait riposté en la traitant de carotte, dû à ses cheveux roux. Pour finir, tous s'étaient retrouvés avec des surnoms de légumes. Ludo était devenu 'Artichaux' parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir les autres malheureux, Jason 'Asperge' à cause de sa taille, Mélissa 'Navet' parce que ses blagues étaient stupides et elle en racontait souvent, John 'Tomate' car il rougissait dès que Cloé lui parlait, Stellio 'Courge' parce qu'il adoré faire l'idiot et Andrew 'patate' à cause de son embonpoint. L'idée était venue de lui. Toutefois aujourd'hui, il ne faisait plus parti du groupe. Il avait trahi leurs confiances,. Brisé leur pacte. Il était un...

La voix de Chloé le sort de ses souvenirs. Son regard est triste mais son sourire est vrai. " Tu vas bien?"

Eric se lève et va leurs serrer la main. Quand vient le tour de Chloé, il lui sourit et lassure que ça va.

" Le garde ne nous laisse que 10 minutes." dit Ludo en regardant vers la sortie. " Nous devons faire vite."

Eric leurs explique ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il sait. Il parle de la disparition de Sara et que dans pas longtemps ses collègues vont tout découvrir et tenter de l'arrêter. Mais que dans son état ils pourraient aggraver la situation s'ils intervenaient. Il finit par son entretien avec le Dr Grissom.

" Cet homme l'aime vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne le lui dit pas mais c'est le cas."

" Qu'est ce qui t'en rend si sûr?" demande Jason pas convaincu du tout.

" Il est venu me voir."

" Et?" insiste Jason.

" Il était là quand j'ai parlé avec Sara. Bien...pas dans la pièce mais derrière la vitre. Et malgré tout il est venu."

Chloé qui a compris ce qu'Eric tente de dire ne peut retenir un "**OH!!**" enjoué.

"OH!! Quoi?" demande Mélissa et Jason en se tournant vers elle.

" Le Dr Grissom croit que Sara et Eric ont eu une aventure" traduit Chloé en roulant des yeux.

" Et alors?" continue Jason totalement perdu maintenant.

Après une petite tape sur sa tête Mélissa reprend. "Sara et Eric ensemble. Dr Grissom aime Sara." Regardant Jason avec un sourire mauvais. "Tu comprends jusque là?"

" Ouais"

" Il vient parler en personne avec Eric tout en pensant qu'il est l'ex de Sara. Combiens d'hommes ou de femmes feraient ça?" S'adressant particulièrement à Jason. " Tu le ferais?"

" Non." reconnaît il.

" Bien. Maintenant faut retrouver Sara" dit Eric.

" Ce serait plus facile de pister Jonathan" intervient Ludo. " Sara connait parfaitement Végas et faut pas oublier qu'elle est CSI.

" Ludo a raison" acquiecent Stellio et Jason.

" On va commen..."

" La visite est terminée" coupe le garde en approchant.

" T'inquiète pas Eric. On ramènera Sara et on te sortira de là" lui promet Jason. Les autres hôchent la tête signifiant leurs soutient.

Avec un faible sourire Eric les remercie.

Le garde les mène vers la sortie et Eric se retrouve à nouveau seul.

---------------------------------

Quand Grissom revient au labo, les autres sont déjà partis. Il se dirige droit vers son bureau les dossiers des frères NEEDLE sous le bras. Une fois installé, il ouvre le premier dossier, c'est celui de Johnson. Tout y est; Nom des parents, fratrie, parcours scolaire, parcours professionnel et vie familiale. Chose qu'il sait déjà. Il jette un oeil sur le reste du dossier et à part quelques contraventions non payées, rien d'interessant n'en ressort. Poussant un soupir fatigué Grissom prend le second dossier. Il passe la partie famille pour lire son casier judiciaire.

'Plusieurs petits délits quand il était mineur puis plus rien jusqu'en 1991 où il a 2 accusations pour meurtre. Toutes 2 inabouties par manque de preuve.

-La première date du 3/9/91- Victime: Maria Sanchez. 20 ans, tuée par arme blanche

-La seconde date du 12/3/96- Victime: Rémy Stray. 29 ans, tué par arme à feu et arme blanche.

11/4/98- Arrêté pour vol aggravé. Condamné à 5 ans de prison.'

Grissom relève brusquement la tête et étudie son calendrier. 21/5/03. Plus de 5 ans.

Pour s'en assurer il décide d'appeller la prison de Californie.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour que le directeur du pénitencier confirme ses craintes.

Jonathan est dans la nature et probablement à Végas.

------------------------------


End file.
